I Stopped On The Way To Heven
by Red Swarm
Summary: Lisa Wright was your average college student. She was also a diehard Twilight Fan who dismissed fan fiction. Her roommate dared her to read "Jacob Reads Twilight." She enjoyed the story but things like that don't happen in real life do they? This story features: Leah with references to Bella and Sam. Maybe later to include Bella, Edward, The wolf pack and Cullens.


Disclaimer: The Twilight book series and all recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer I don't own any of that. But I do so love her stage.

**Please see the authors note at the end of this chapter for info and acknowledgements*****

 **Anything written in italics is a flashback, random thought, or text message depending on the context.**

* * *

Two of my favorite things in life are the Twilight Saga and College. My roommate Nancy has been encouraging me to read Twilight Fan fiction. But I was never interested until the day Nancy and I purchased identical dresses to go Salsa Dancing. Needless to say we can't both wear the same dress! So to settle the issue she dared me to read some Fan-fiction. If I liked it she gets the dress. If not I get it.

I was prepared to hate the stories because I really loved that dress. But instead I found myself engrossed in this wonderful new world. I was up all that night reading story after story and sequels. Then I moved on to a fiction called "Jacob Reads Twilight." It was awesome! I imagined what I would do if I found my life-story in a book. There are not many things I would change except dating Scott Hightower!

Early the next morning Nancy came to read over my shoulder. "Told you it was good," she said as I finished the last paragraph.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok you win. I'll find something else," I grouched.

"Yes!" she said doing a little dance as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. "Come on we're going to be late."

I grabbed a baseball cap and followed her out sliding into the passenger seat of the car. "Tell me when we get there," I said pulling the hat down over my eyes so I could nap.

"That's what you get for reading all night," she scolded and I heard her start the ignition.

I made a rude noise.

"Don't forget you have a test this morning," she said backing out of the drive.

I was staring to doze off when I felt jarring movement followed by a loud screeching noise. Vague nightmarish visions flashed before my eyes. Of smoke and twisted metal. Sirens and flashing lights. Paramedics with gurneys. Needles and nurses in white gowns. My body felt little pulses of pain, but my mind didn't really grasp it. Suddenly an incredible warmth surrounded me and I felt safe and comforted.

I startled awake to find myself in a dimly lit office. The room seemed hazy like a dream scene in a movie. Movement caught my eye and I turned to see a native American girl sleeping on a recliner. She looked like a supermodel. Pin-straight glossy hair was pulled over one shoulder and pooled in her lap. Her long shapely legs stretched out a little over the foot rest. Her curvy figure made her hospital gown seem shapely.

High cheekbones enhanced her lovely features. The girl sighed and opened her eyes. They were a striking greenish brown. She blinked at me like she was trying to focus. I looked down and that's when I noticed I was also wearing a hospital gown.

I was distracted by the door opening. An attractive older woman wearing an ivory two piece suite entered the room. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She was holding what looked like a file folders in her hands.

"Hi ladies," she said coming to stand in front of the desk. "If you don't realize it yet you have passed on." she said in a quiet voice. My heart started hammering and I could hear the other girl starting to thrash around. The older woman started making soothing noises and it worked. I felt myself relaxing.

"Let me explain. There was a cosmic mix up and you can't stay here. It's not your time," She said softly.

"So we're going back home?" I heard myself croak. My throat felt as dry as the Mojave Desert.

She sighed," Yes and no. The universe is a matrix of parallel worlds. unfortunately once you come here you can't go back to your other life. But you have been granted a new life."

"Wait why can't we go back?" the other girl asked in a panicky voice.

The older woman sighed, "It's to complicated for you to understand. However, we tried to place you in a familiar environment. She walked over a touched a stack of books on the desk, "Did you know some books are inspired by true events?"

She picked up a large book and started thumbing through it. "This is a fictional account of Lisa Wright a dance major at Barnard College. She went Salsa dancing and met the composer Kevin Myers. He was instrumental in her becoming one of the most famous dancers of her time." She glanced towards the other girl, "But you know that because this is your favorite book." She turned back to me,"You're meant to be famous Lisa. I'm so sorry you won't get to experience it."

She handed the book to the other girl, "This will become your life. Just know that all novels are subject to artistic license. Everything won't happen exactly as in the book".

I'm going to be famous? Wow! The older woman picked up a stack of three books turned to me and said, "For you it's not so straight forward dear. Stephanie Meyers has an awesome talent and is very creative. But, Bella wasn't supposed to end up with Edward. A lot will be beyond your control. But whatever actions you take will have a direct impact on the story, remember that." She handed me hardback copies of the Twilight Saga. I was still disoriented and didn't realize the room was fading out.

Beep! the alarm clock went off. I kept my eyes tightly shut and took in the familiar comfort of my bed. I could feel my dog curled up by my side. I could smell the familiar scent of my laundry detergent on the sheets. I let out a long sigh. It was just a dream probably because I was reading that Jacob fiction before I went to sleep.

My eyes opened and I noticed a textured ceiling with and old fashion light fixture in the middle. I sat up looking around. This unfamiliar room was old fashion and feminine. The walls were a pale blush green with white baseboards. There was a white dresser with framed photographs in front of a window. A rocking chair sat in one corner near a standing mirror.

I gaped when I saw the reflection, The girl from the dream was sitting in the middle of a brass bed. Oh no! Oh no! this can't be happening. I scrambled towards the edge of the bed and gasped when I felt a tug on my scalp. My knee was resting on my hair! My movement disturbed the shaggy Cocker Spaniel that was nestled up to me and he jumped off the bed. Oh wow my dog is a Dachshund! I noticed a hardcover set of The Twilight Saga books stacked on the nightstand. Details of the dream started coming back.

I climbed off the bed and studied the reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at me stood much taller than me and her hair fell past her butt. Bella sure looks different than Stephanie Meyers described her. This real life Bella is beautiful with lovely thick eyelashes. I felt a panic attack coming when I realized my fate is to become a vampire. But, I remembered the older lady saying Bella was not supposed to be with Edward. At least everything was not set in stone.

I decided to be practical and check out the framed pictures on the dresser. The first one was a prom picture of the new me and a man who looked a lot like Solomon Trimble. I was wearing a form fitting deep purple dress. On one foot I wore a purple pump that matched the dress. On my other foot a cast was peeping from under the hem of the gown.

The movies had it wrong. Solomon should have played Edward. But then again Stephanie's Bella and Edward were not native American. In the books Edward wanted Bella to stay human and I hoped this Edward felt the same way. I was already half in love with him from just seeing his picture. Apparently Bella and I exchanged more than lives. These had to be her feelings, I don't even know the guy.

I looked at the other pictures. One was a much younger new me sitting on Santa Claus's lap. A native American couple stood to the side. The woman was holding a chubby toddler with curly black hair. The next picture was a softball team. The new me stood in the middle holding up a trophy. The words "Team Captain" were written with a arrow pointing to me.

The last picture was of me and the Solomon guy wearing graduation robes. An older version of the couple from the Santa picture and a stocky teenage boy stood on one side. An elderly couple holding balloons stood on the other. I could see the family resemblance between the woman and new me. I assumed they are her grandparents.

I explored the room further. I opened a door assuming it was a closet and was surprised to find an old fashion bathroom. It was immaculate. A Betty Boop shower Curtain was neatly tucked into the tub. A black wastebasket, soap and toothbrush holder carried out the color theme. The towels were red with a ruffled Betty Boop trim. I pulled back the shower curtain and found a wire basket with shampoo, shower gel and conditioner hanging on the shower head.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I really didn't feel like wrestling with that long hair so I settled for brushing it out. Bella had a walk in closet with built in organizers. I flipped through her clothes and found a sleeveless denim dress I liked. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops.

The dog was jumping up scratching on the door so I let him out. The door directly across from mine was open. I could see a huge room with a king-sized bed. A 1970's style wooden dresser with double mirrors was against the far wall. A jewelry box and various perfumes were sitting on crocheted dollies on the dresser. The rest of the doors in the hall leading to a staircase were closed.

"Pumpkin come get breakfast before it gets cold," a man's raspy voice called from somewhere downstairs. I followed the dog downstairs into a combo den kitchen area with wood paneling on the walls. A breakfast bar divided the two rooms. The man and boy from the pictures were sitting on bar stools eating. The woman was sitting on a hanging wicker chair reading a newspaper. They all looked up when I walked in. The woman said, " are you OK honey? I ironed your clothes in case you go to work tomorrow". She pointed to a Mc Donalds uniform draped over a green couch covered with plastic.

The man said, "Leave her alone! She will go back to work when she's ready."

The woman said, "I think she should try to get back to her normal schedule. Staying at home won't help us find Sam."

At that exact moment I spotted a stack of papers on the coffee table. "Missing Sam Uley" was printed across the top. There was a black and white picture of Solomon guy, a physical description and contact information written on the paper. Everything clicked into place and I felt lightheaded.

"Leah!" three people shouted in unison. Harry's strong arm's encircled me leading me to the couch. Seth helped him sit me down and put my feet up. Meanwhile, Sue stuffed couch pillows under my head. She grabbed some papers and started to fan me.

I distantly heard Harry ask, "Should I call Doctor Nelson?" I was panicking so hard I didn't hear the answer. Don't get me wrong Leah is one of my favorite fictional characters. But this isn't fiction. I can't tell you how much I dreaded phasing. Killing vampires sounds good on paper, but to do it in real life? Hell no! Just the thought made my skin crawl.

I thought about the "Jacob Reads Twilight" fan fiction. At least he is a major character. We learn very little about Leah in the books and it's scary. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the here and now. Since Sam just phased perhaps I had time to make some changes. Maybe I could save Harry's life by warning him both his children will phase. Maybe I could get him to see a doctor.

The woman who sent me here said my choices can impact this world and to be honest I can see that. I already half love Sam and I haven't met the guy. The real Bella would have recently come out of her zombie state. I have time to warn the pack about Victoria.

There are so many possibilities but I can't focus on that right now. To quote Scarlett O'hara "Tomorrow is another day."

'

* * *

A/N: Lately I have been in love with stories where real people find themselves in the Twilight Saga Books. I decided to try my hand at it.

This is a one-shot for now but I may continue it if there is enough interest. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: The switch lives twist in this story was inspired by the movie "Down To Earth" starring Chris Rock.


End file.
